forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Glaur Barrens
| demonym = | languages = | races = | religion = | currency = | population1 = | popyear1 = | population2 = | popyear2 = | population3 = | popyear3 = | imports = | exports = | alignment = | allegiances = | socrefs = | founded = | destroyed = | government = | rulertype = | ruler1 = | ruleryear1 = | ruler2 = | ruleryear2 = | ruler3 = | ruleryear3 = | ruler4 = | ruleryear4 = | ruler5 = | ruleryear5 = | rulertable = | govrefs = | usethe = yes | useon = | inhabitants = yes | locations = yes | organizations = yes | settlements = | events = | food and drink = | items = }} The Glaur Barrens were the plaguelands that composed most of the northern region of Gontal. Geography The Glaur Barrens were a mixture of earthmotes and plaguelands filled with strangely regular metallic ruins and areas of rusted iron and sparse vegetation. A series of underground tunnels that plunged deep into the earth were filled with rich veins of melted gold or platinum. History The Glaur Barrens were the domains of the Dawn Titan Nehushta before the separation of Abeir and Toril. During the Dawn War, Nehushta constructed the fortress of Glaur on this region to serve as a central front in the conflict. After the primordials were defeated, Nehushta isolated herself in the fortress until the War of Fang and Talon, when she was killed by traitorous dragons. However, both dragons and humanoids avoided the area out of fear for thousands of years after the war. In 1385 DR, under the pretense of opening new trade routes, Prince Nathur Hethkantan led an ill-fated expedition to the barrens in order to search for any remains or lost treasures of Nehushta, in hopes of being able to revive her or, if proved impossible to revive a primordial, at least to have a holy object to properly revere her. When the Blue Breath of Change sent Laerakond from the world of Abeir to the world of Toril, Glaur exploded in a cataclysm as potent as the Tearfall, transforming the region into a plagueland. Gontese began to call the place the "Glaur Barrens" after the Blue Breath of Change. As for Prince Nathur and his expedition, common folk believed they were destroyed during the catastrophe. After the foundation of the kingdom of Gontal, the area became a popular spot for treasure hunters seeking the lost artifacts crafted by Nehushta or the precious metals of the region. As of 1479 DR, Queen Imreera Hethkantan expressed great interest in the ruins of the Glaur Barrens, and openly hired adventurers and explorers willing to brave the ruins in hopes of uncovering treasures and ancient lore on her behalf. The guide Larrana Vestel became notorious for her knowledge of the barrens and her willingness to explore them. Inhabitants After the death of Nehushta, the Glaur Barrens became infested with her creations, the golem-like creatures known as the anaxims. After the Blue Breath of Change, strange monsters and other plaguechanged creatures also came to inhabit the barrens. References Category:Wastelands Category:Locations in Gontal Category:Locations in Laerakond Category:Locations on Abeir Category:Locations on Toril Category:Locations Category:Plaguelands